Flames of Compassion
by SwiftAuditore
Summary: A woman from our world is reincarnated as a fairy in the winx club world she and Musa end up on earth in order to protect them from Arietta's parents and end up joining mystery inc. How will the Scooby Doo Movie go with two extra people involved.


**SwiftAuditore: Hey swifters and welcome to flames of compassion I've decided to rewrite this story and go a different angle after reading through the chapters I have up I thought about everything and I decided that I would keep the name but I would do a Scooby doo fanfiction which is a crossover with the Winx Club.**

 _Thinking_

"Speech"

 _ **Written Words**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Scooby Doo they belong to Warner Bros, I don't own anything, or anyone from Winx Club they belong to Iginio Straffi I don't own any songs or other media that may appear in this fanfiction they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 1 I've been reincarnated where?!**

I had been minding my own business on my way to meet up with a friend when I am pulled into an ally when I get a look at the person who grabbed I recognise the face of my ex. He tries to force me into having sex with him when I kick him in a male's universal weak spot hard enough that we hear a snapping sound I pull my foot away and I notice that the heel of my shoe broke off. He tries to take a swing at me but I dodged as he fell to the floor, I called the police and after a few moments they arrived, they took my statement and I was free to leave.

I am finally hanging out with my friend when we hear "everybody on the ground now! This is a robbery" ring out and we all did as he said and go onto the ground.

"Put your weapons down and put your hands up in the air! This is the police!" a male voice rang out and one of the robbers grabbed me and holds a knife against my neck I am shaking scared, I hold on to a cord and I pull it out of the panic alarm when I notice that he is going to stab me. I fall to the ground when he stabs me in the neck and pulls it out.

I rest my hand on Vivian's hand and smile weakly towards her "it… was… nice…. Knowing…. You… vi… you're… the…. Best…. Friend… anyone… could…. Ask… for" I voice then I close my eyes and I let my hand fall to the floor unable to stay awake and hold my hand on hers anymore.

The next thing I know I am in a dark space _Am I in Limbo?_ Everything around me goes light I hear someone saying "It's a girl" _I've been reincarnated! I wonder who my parents are in this life?_ I am placed into the arms of my mother in this life.

"What shall we name our daughter Tasi?" my other mother asks

"What about the name Arietta Elle?" Tasi suggests

"Yeah that's a good name, your name is Arietta Elementia," Elle says _Alright I got my first name again in this life! Elementia? Where have I been reincarnated that I would have that as a last name? Only time will tell._ Growing up I was raised by a nanny I never heard or saw my parents until I turned 5, I am playing the toy the person who is raising me gave me when I see Anastasia and Estelle walk in and come over to me and they sit down on the chair.

"You are a pure-blooded fairy who has a long history of our family only being females, we have a reputation of being one of the few pure-blooded fairy families out there as such you are expected to carry on the reputation. Do you understand?" Anastasia voices and I nod my head to show them I did _Pure-blooded fairy? Do I have to carry on the reputation? Am I in the Winx club world I won't continue the reputation which I know they won't like_

"We have arranged a play date with a pure fairy who is your age who will arrive soon put that toy away and meet us at the throne room as soon as you have done that" Estelle voices and they leave the room I do as she said hearing the unvoiced or else threat in her words in a place that they would never look for it.I made my way to the throne room when I got there I notice that I have only just arrived in time and my parents gave me a look that says we will talk when they have gone.

I am introduced to the queens of Rosaria and their daughter Maybelle and vice versa we were told to go and play with each other so I led the way to the playroom. "What do you want to play Maybelle?" I ask

"How about keep the balloon up?" she suggests

"Ok let's play it" I agree quietly and a balloon was blown up and we played the game and it lasts for several minutes before we grew bored with the game.

"Shall we play hide and seek?" Maybelle recommends and I agree to play it quietly "Why don't you hide in this room and I will find you alright?" she voices

"Ok I'll go hide now" I voice quietly and she covered her eyes with her hands and I hid behind a chest that contains toys once Maybelle had finished counting to ten she started looking for me and after a couple of minutes she found me and she tried to kiss me but I manage to dodge her.

"What are you doing?" I question her

"I wanted to kiss you as mummy says we will be married someday" she voices with a happy tone _Married? Not happening_

"We are too young to be thinking about marriage just yet and I don't think that it's up to them to decide on if we marry or not and I have no intention of marrying you if I don't want to" I voice _I had to let her down I was as gentle as I could be as I need to be firm about this._ She started crying "we can still be friends though" I quickly added in an attempt to calm her before her parents and my parents hear her.

"O-ok let's play keep the balloon up" she agrees with a sniff and we blew up a balloon we played for several minutes then the adults appear and notice that Maybelle has been crying although she didn't say anything my parents of this life gave a look that read that they would deal with me once Maybelle and her parents left.

That was when the abuse started and it lasted for months until one night I am awake unable to get to sleep I see Violet who is the one who takes care of me she sees me awake and comes over to me.

"I'm going to get you off this planet and away from your parents so the abuse can stop. Do you want to take anything with you?" she informs I think about her question pondering if I wanted to take anything with me.

"No I don't want to take anything with me" I answer

"then we are going to leave now, you need to be quiet so we can slip away without your parents knowing, we won't have to worry about the guards as they want you away from your parents but can't say anything as they know they will be punished if they do" Violet says and picks me up sneaks out of the castle and goes far enough away from the castle where we won't be seen and she put me down temporary and transformed into her zoomix fairy form picked me up and teleported to somewhere else.

A woman came up to us "what brings you to Melody at this time a day Violet?" she asks

"Can I talk to the king please its important" Violet asks

"Wait here I will go and talk to him" the woman says and walks away and after a few minutes of waiting she comes back asking for us to follow.

"Hello Violet what do you want to talk to us about that's so important" the king inquires

"It's regarding this child's safety, her parents are abusing her and I want to get her out of that and the only way I could think to do that is to get her away from Elementia" Violet says

"Who are her parents?" the king asks

"Anastasia and Estelle Elementia" Violet replies

"Can I hold her so I can ask her some questions please" the king asks and Violet hands me over to the king.

"Hello little one my name is Garomius what is your name" the king introduces himself

"My name is Arietta" I quietly respond

"Can you tell me what your parents did to you please" king Garomius requests and I explain about the verbal and physical abuse they did to me.

"Violet I quiet agree with you, she can't return to Elementia because of who her parents are, She will stay here for her safety I'll see if I can find someone to take her in, please wait here I will be a few minutes" king Garomius exclaims and leaves and after a few minutes he comes back with a woman.

She comes over to where I am sitting on and crouches "hello sweetie my name is Matlin would you like me and my husband to adopt you?" she introduces herself

"Promise you won't hurt me" I say needing to know the answer

"I promise that we will not hurt you" she promises and I could tell that she isn't lying.

"I would like that" I agree to her and her husband adopting me

"I need to go now" Violet says and she bids me goodbye and leaves for Elementia.

"Arietta do you have any clothes other than the ones you are wearing?" Matlin inquires

"No I don't and I don't like what I am wearing" I answer

"Let's get you some pyjamas and an outfit for tomorrow so you won't have to wear what you don't like tomorrow" Matlin exclaims as we leave the building.

 **SwiftAuditore: Hey swifters this is it for this chapter I will see you next time. Regarding my Aurelia's story fanfiction I am in the process of rewriting that as I'm not happy with how it is going, this will be the last time I rewrite it.**


End file.
